Two worlds, One life, One Destiny
by Jackinator
Summary: Runeterra is in danger of an unknown threat. The Champions are losing their sanity and will eventually disappear. Humans are used to take hold of their bodies or else the League will fall. But what happens when two people are out of their mind? Rated M for foul language and possible lemons.
1. Chapter 1

_If I had telekinesis...I'd throw that black marker out of the class. Wait, scratch that. I'd throw_ _ **HER**_ _out of the classroom. Be rid of the fucking waste of time. Once and for all._

A piece of paper brushed against my forearm. "Here, Jack." My classmate passed me from the front, snapping me out of my daydream. Great, more logarithms. Old hag printed yet another set of mind-bending Maths that'll keep you busy for hours on end. _Fuck it._ I stuffed the homework into my bag. More equations flowed from the marker as the pathetic excuse for a teacher continued attempting to teach us some more Maths that'll probably have no use for our future. Like, seriously. How on Earth does learning Alpha and Beta have to do with life? And even then, most of us failed our last exams on A Maths.

A finger tapped lightly on my right shoulder. "Jackie. Can help me with this question?" I turned to see the light brown face of my spectacles-wearing friend, Damian. Unlike me, he is more studious and cares a great deal more for his grades. It's a shame that he ended up with slightly worse grades than me, despite having made stacks of notes daily before the exams. Not that mine were too bad. Mainly Bs and some Cs. Sweat dripped down his face in the Singapore heat and soaking his uniform, just like everyone else. "Erm, sure." I replied uneasily. _Why ask me? I'm bad at this shit._ I stared at the mysterious language of numbers in dismay, hoping to somehow see the connection that will tell you how fast the disease will travel amongst 213 patients.

And then I felt it. Subtle at first. A ripple in the paper. I thought I imagined it. _I need to sleep earlier._ But suddenly the entire classroom started shaking uncontrollably. _An earthquake in Singapore? That's impossible._ **(Just so you know, Singapore is surrounded by other larger countries like Malaysia and Indonesia. So we would have been notified if any natural disaster were to hit us.)** The LED lights on the ceiling flickered ominously. I clutched my desk desperately to get some leverage. But instead of gripping the hard, plastic surface, my hands flailed wildly at nothing and my entire body fell forward. Darkness enveloped my surroundings. It was like falling into a hole. Except this hole is so damn wide. And deep. Perhaps I was screaming, but I heard nothing. Just silence. All alone in an ever-falling sensation to a possible painful end.

"Extraction complete. Subject #154 has successfully come through without a hitch. But are you absolutely sure that he is the one?" A voice. Deep yet soft. It was still dark. I couldn't move. What's going on?

"Yes, I am sure. His file shows that they are compatible together. A loner. Impulsive. And clever. A perfect candidate." Another voice. Slightly higher-pitched. I couldn't help but smile at that compliment of my intelligence. Not the first time I've heard that. "He's awake! Proceed to relocation now." "Yes sir. Relocating now." An object collided with another. A cool breeze blew over me. And I was falling once again.

I didn't know how long I was going. A few minutes. Or a few hours. Eventually, I felt a cold, hard surface at my fingertips. "Are you okay, Jackie Chan?" Someone spoke my name. I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with a robed figure. I was feeling far from okay as a burning feeling came from the back of my throat, and before I knew it, I lurched over and sickly green vomit hurled out of my mouth. This seemed to undeter the person, as he raised a cloth to my puking being. "Once again, the process appears to be shaky." I accepted the cloth to wipe off as much puke as I could, all the while trying to figure out where I was. My eyes scanned this new surroundings of dazzling neon-blue signs on the ground. Darkness covered the rest of the room like a veil, preventing me from seeing beyond this person in front of me. Even then, the robe successfully covered his face, only letting me see even more blackness. "I knew that you would be perfect here. You don't even show the slightest bit of fear." Brilliant white teeth sparkled in his smile. Well, I never even thought of that. My mouth opened slightly to ask a question before he cut me off.

"We will talk later. Just come with me." His warm, smooth hand grabbed mine and pulled me into the darkness ahead. His free hand raised to push a part of it, opening a doorway. "Here." I stepped through it to see a room that looked...a bit like a child's. My hair brushed against the ceiling. A red, leather couch sat at one side of the rectangular room. The closet just reached my shoulders. There was even a small bed near the tiny glass window, but what really caught my attention was the blue being on it. It somewhat reminded of my dog, the canine-like face but other than that feature, it was unlike anything I've seen before. Sky-blue fur. Developed arms and legs like a human. Trapezoidal ears sticking at the sides of its head. Wearing clothes. And its height...no wonder the room is so small. But its eyes were off. They did not acknowledge our presence. Glazed over. Just staring off into space. Those tiny, thin lips bent downwards. Similar to those romantic movies when the protagonist breaks up and feels lost without 'that special someone'.

"Is he high on something?" I asked confusedly. He seemed like a drug addict. This drew a short giggle from the robed figure before he spoke.

"No no no. Let me explain everything from the start. Then you will understand." He sat down on the couch and patted the other end. "Do sit down." I obliged, laying back in its comfort. "Now where do I begin...hmm...ok."

"Have you heard of a computer game called 'League of Legends'?" Of course I have. Who hasn't? It's so popular now that it may become a sport. "Yeah."

"Well then, it isn't just a game. In fact, the League of Legends is real. Runeterra. Summoner's Rift. Champions. They all exist. The Fields of Justice is always used to settle the disputes between Runeterra's many sectors. Many years ago, someone made a connection with Earth and thought it will be fun to use the idea of Runeterra as a game, and now it is a great success. We ended up creating a branch there to continue the game, under the code name 'Runeterra Integration Ordered Tipper', aka RIOT."

"For a long time, us, summoners, didn't really care about this branch. A small team of summoners would update the game as to our current Fields of Justice, especially when upsets occur when they found certain champions overly or underly powered, or when they want a new look to it. But now, something is happening to the champions." His hands clasped tightly together, whitening the knuckles.

"We don't know why, but they are becoming more reclusive. Of course, some were already like that, like Rumble here." He glanced at the being on the bed. _Oh. That's his name._

"But they are slowly disappearing. This 'infliction' starts off slow. They mess up on the Fields. Mishear you. Sleepless nights. It may even go unnoticed."

"Then it becomes worse. They stop making contacts with their closest friends. Refuse to leave their living quarters. Complete loss of appetite. Poor Rumble is at this stage. Alas, their bodies just go up in smoke. We couldn't catch the wisp of Ao Shin as he simply blew away into the air."

"Without Champions, the peace in Runeterra would be lost and the sectors would begin their bloody, constant wars that'll ultimately lead to utter destruction. We can't stop this strange 'infliction' unless we know what is causing it. The Void is the main suspect and we got Kassadin looking into that." I didn't need to tell him my bemusement. My face showed all. "Nevermind. The fact is this. We absolutely need to maintain the sanity of all our champions before the next stage kicks in. Our magic isn't strong enough to prevent the progression. So there was a thought that if we could at least pretend that our champions are still fine, we could possibly maintain the peace here until we find a cure."

"And that is when RIOT and you come in." He relaxed a bit and laid back into the couch. "To make this plan work, we have to use someone who is closest to the personality of the champion. RIOT will search for potential candidates to suit each and every champion. Luckily for me, Rumble's isn't too hard to define and not too dangerous either, and yours fits perfectly with his. Before he became like this, he was very introverted and enjoyed spending time by himself. Just like you." True. Sad, but true. "Would you accept this role? It is entirely up to you. I cannot force you into this role." I wanted to pinch myself. This felt like a dream. Perhaps I'm asleep in class again. I gathered some skin under my nails on my forearm and twisted it. My eyes shut tightly. _This is just a dream. Just a dream. You're gonna wake up in A Maths class again. Come on._ I opened up to see the robed figure in front of me still. That blue guy...Rumble...still breathing silently on the bed, his arms outstretched to rest on each thigh.

"This isn't a dream. Like I said, Runeterra is real. And it needs your help. Please." He reached out his hand. "Do help us. It'd be hell trying to search for someone like you again." _Err...oh what the heck._ "Alright." I shook his hand firmly. "Splendid! Thank you. Now I'm gonna move you into his body right away. Just close your eyes and focus on your breathing. It will be quick." I braced myself for some kind of painful experience, but instead I felt his hands resting on the sides of my head, hearing muttering of unheard of words, and weightlessness of being out of my own body.

 **Author notes: I got this idea while listening to 'Best of both worlds' from Miley Cyrus before she 'changed'. I don't know whether you would like this story or not, so do review if you can and have a great day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

The transfer was a mix between having a hot shower and laying in bed. So comfortable that I felt like falling asleep. Drifting away into the white, murky space of unconsciousness. All over me was a kind of tickling sensation. I wanted to scratch at myself but I felt paralyzed.

"Done!" A snap of the finger to my left. My surroundings seemed hazy as I opened my eyes. Pixels glided side to side.

"Hey. Hey. Can you see me?" I raised my hands to rub my bleary eyes. The moment they made contact with my face, I knew that it was all real. Not bare skin on me anymore. But fur. A thick light-blue forest of it growing on my new body.

" _AHHH!_ " I screamed as I stared in disbelief at my arms, only to make myself scream even more. My voice... it's so cute! Rippling out of my tiny throat. I twisted my hands in front of me, clenching them and hearing a crack in my hairy knuckles. I propelled myself off the bed. Wrong move.

My legs were much shorted than before, so instead of landing on two feet, I just fell forward onto the floor. There wasn't much pain, being lighter than before, but it was enough to make me wince. "Owie."

"It has been a long time since I've heard that voice." The summoner gleefully said as he placed both his hands beneath my armpits and lifted me onto my feet. I felt like a little baby as he helped me to balance. Every step was like rubbing your toes against a carpet. Except the carpet was stuck permanently on you.

"Woah." This was nothing I've experienced before.

"Must be quite something, huh? I myself haven't done this before." Looking up to the summoner, I realised how tiny I was. He was practically towering over me, casting so long a shadow that it encased me in darkness. Instinctively, I took a small step back. This elicited a laugh from him.

"Haha. What is there to be afraid of? I'm here to help." He kneeled down to my new height, calming me down a little. "Want to meet others just like you?" _There are more?_ Some movement around my ears. I touched them to find out that they were perked up. _Wow._

"Coming along nicely. Now what's the time?" The summoner pulled back his left sleeve to check his silver lined watch. _Fancy._ "Now it's about lunchtime. I'll bring you to the cafeteria, but I will have to go right after." He hopped off the couch and opened the door. It being small, he had to bend a bit to get through. I followed behind.

"What do I call you?" I asked, as we walked past the other yordle-sized doors. 11 doors in total. Some kept their dull white colour, like mine. Others had 'designs' on them. One was notably forest-green. Painted with obviously hand-drawn leaves, fruits and a... I don't know. I squinted closely at the strange animal. Yellowish-orange being baring sharp teeth crouched on the forest floor. This door might have been painted by a child.

"You can call me Hagar."

"Hagar, is it possible to go back to Earth? Not that I want to go back now, just that-"

"Of course you can. We aren't imprisoning you here. Just tell me when and I will start. Watch your step now." Where the corridor ended, concrete steps paved the way to outside the building. And the outside view was breath-taking. One step out and you could feel the strong breeze sweeping the area. Another step, fresh, untainted air filling my...lungs? I don't know my own anatomy yet. Smooth concrete paths cut out perfectly lined pathways that connected the buildings around here, lush green grass growing otherwise. And on the paths, oh my, a massive bull stamped past me. Huge dark-blue muscles bulged out of every curve of his appearance. Beside him, a green slimy glob strolled. Wobbling in the wind. _Is he made of jello?_ Both of them moved towards the building right on our right.

"Cafeteria's right there." He pointed at it. " Go look for someone your size named Poppy. She will continue the tour around here. See you!" And Hagar walked off the opposite direction.

Other than the short but long table, self-service kiosk and chairs that accompanied them, the cafeteria was just like what I expected it to be. Shiny metallic holes circled the edge with trays of unique foods that either moved by themselves or bubbled ominously. If this was Earth, the consumers would've been mistaken for nerds from a gaming convention. All sorts of costumes like Viking armor to sleazy attire. I felt out of place until I walked over to the miniature tables. Over here, there were in total 5 yordles chattering while eating plates of more foreign food. One of them noticed me and got up. Judging from the two bushy ponytails growing on the head, she had to be female. Clad in golden brown armor covering her body from the neck down, could be a warrior.

"Hello, Rumble! Glad to see that you have recovered." Her voice was even higher pitched than mine. _She doesn't know yet? Oh crap._

"I'm not exactly er... Rumble. Now I am but..." I trailed off. Instantly, there was a twinge of realization of what I just said. Without skipping a beat, she continued.

"I see. Well then, Hagar probably wants me to show you around, right?" _Wait a sec, this is Poppy?_

"He said Poppy would show me around."

"And here I am." This threw me off so bad. I expected Poppy to be more carefree looking or something. Not this battle-hardened soldier.

"Is there a problem?"

" _No no no._ Not at all." A trickle of sweat behind my ears.

"Alright. Then you can join us for lunch. I'll get you something to eat. Just sit right there." She pointed next to this other blue-coloured yordle.

"Hey there, Rumble~ Finally decide to join me? " The blue yordle asked as I took a seat. She wore more flexible clothing but had bare blue skin instead of fur like me. Her chirpy tone. _Was I supposed to be her boyfriend?_

"Erm, hey. I'm new around here."

"Of course you are, sweetie. You haven't left your room for a long time." _Not again._

"I'm not Rumble, whoever you are." This time, I felt more comfortable saying it. _Second mistake of the day, idiot. Of course she is my 'girlfriend'._ Hearing me say this had more emotional results than before. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her hands covered her mouth in shock.

"Please tell me this is a joke. _Please! You're not *_ sniff* _**one of them."**_ I broke eye contact with hers. _No point lying now._

"Oh God..." She let held-back tears flow freely down her cheeks. The situation bore too much for her. And she ran out of the cafeteria. Right when she left, a plate of food crashed on the table.

"Where's Tristana?" Poppy questioned as she stared at the now empty spot. _Tristana. The girl I devastated on arrival._

"She left. I told her." I felt so guilty now. Maybe I could have played along as Rumble. Act like nothing had happened.

"Well...she was going to find out sooner or later. Give her time to settle, and she will move on." She said. "Anyway. Here are some foods from Bandle City, where yordles like you and I are from. I will have to teach you everything that just about all yordles know." _Yeah. Let's totally disregard what just happened._ And I stared mystified at the unimaginable food before me.

It was surprisingly nice. Each bite was uniquely flavored and textured. A burst of pure excitement in every bite. I could barely move when Poppy escorted me into a bright-yellow building before leaving me at the entrance. "You'll know when you see it." She said. Inside, there was a wide row of doors from left to right, each having a weird name like 'Noxus' and 'Piltover'. The temperature felt very warm, mostly because of my fur coat, so I began sweating a bit as I strolled past each door.

'Ionia'

'Demacia' The pitter-patter of my feet echoed down the empty hallway.

'Bilgewater' Some commotion could be heard from outside, before a glass object shattered suddenly.

'Freljord' So cold that you could see mist seeping from the edges of the door.

And finally, 'Bandle City'. The door was shorter than the others. At the end of the corridor was a door named 'the void' but right away I could tell that it was bad as a shiver ran down my spine from just reading the label.

Stepping into the miniature room, a cold wall of air-conditioning hit me. _Thank goodness._ It resembled a classroom with a long rectangular table with a line of chairs in front. A whiteboard in the front. But the sides of the room had shelves stocked with bits and pieces of machinery. Screws and wires dangled over the edges. Something clearly blew up here as one cabinet was scarred with charred wood. Might have been from the yordle seated with a brown knapsack overflowing with bombs bearing skulls on them. Emerald-green goggles hid his eyes. He wore a red headgear that covered his head but still allowed his brown ears to stick out. And next to him was another yordle in grassy-green shorts. His bare chest might have stood out if it weren't for the ring of fiery red fur round his neck.

"Hello there, Rumble." Turning my head to the front, there was a wrinkly face yordle, likely female from her voice. "I'd been told you'd be joining me today. Just like these two here, you will be shown the basics of yordle being. Do take a seat next to Ziggs." I crossed my fingers that Ziggs was the scout dude, but sadly it was the 'bomber'. Unwillingly, I slid in beside him, keeping an eye on the dangerous explosives right at my feet. One skull seemed to be smiling at me. _"Oooh. A new victim. Wanna a hug?"_ I shifted nervously away from the bag, close to the edge of the table. "Come on. Don't be afraid of my bombies ~" Ziggs said affectionately. Up close, you could smell a slight burnt smell but no singed fur on him. _Almost...intoxicating._ "Hehe, OK." I laughed nervously.

It's not everyday that you get to have such fun lessons. Not your boring binomial expressions or 'how to make sulfuric acid', but instead things like 'Managing your inventions' where I met the machine Tristy. Despite its seemingly decimated state, it functioned with relative ease( had to know how to fix her quickly. Repair of the wicked flamethrowers had to be done in just 20 seconds!) The scout, which I found out to be Teemo, went with an older yordle to go to Handle City, while me and Ziggs stayed in the room. As I tried to sketch the outline of an electro-harpoon, I couldn't find an eraser from the stationary bag given from the teacher. As I raised my hand to ask her, a small pink bomb rolled across the table.

" **AHHH!** " I screamed, before whacking the object away. The teacher spun round to us. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I was just lending my _rubber_ to Rumble." Ziggs replied, looking at me curiously. _Whoops._ "Sorry man." I said, "I'm just..."

"No worries. It took me a while to get used to Runeterra too. But eventually, I got around it." Ziggs said as he retrieved his eraser. "If ya like, I could show ya around later." He gave me a cheshire cat smile. Brilliant sparkly teeth. "Yea sure. I would like that."

"And over there is the library. I nearly blew up the history section cos I was comparing ma bombs to old ones. Damned thing exploded. Lucky they had working sprinklers. Won't have this shiny creamy fur still otherwise heh heh." We were strolling leisurely throughout the league's complex under the night sky. Strong winds being generated by someone called Janna kept the surroundings cool. Apparently she could control elemental air. God knows what other powerful magic is possessed here. "Haha. The librarian must have been _pissed_ at you!"

"Of course. But she can't get ban me cos I'm a champion~ Sucka." We entered the yordle housing area. The corridor was quiet as we walked past the same small doors. Still can't figure out what the yellow is he orange creature is. "So... guess that's it for today. Goodnight Rumble!" He nudged my shoulder before entering the doorway opposite mine. Despite knowing him for only a couple of hours, it was saddening to see the back of him. _Tomorrow. Then I'll see him again. Ziggs. My friend here._ And I entered my room.

Not for the first time, I wondered about my anatomy. _Is it wrong to look at someone else's body like this?_ My face became hot as I stripped off article by article. _Chest has lighter blue fur._ I rubbed at it. _Now the shorts._ My legs fur was same as my arms. _And now, the underwear._ I slipped it off. Surprisingly, my genitalia was the similar to my own. Or the one on earth anyway. _Does it... react the same way to pleasure?_ _ **OMG IT DOES!**_ I stroked it briefly and I could feel it get harder. _STOP IT STOP IT. SO WRONG SO WRONG SO WRONG SO WRONG SO WRONG!_ And I quickly ran into the bathroom.

Letting the warm water wash over me, I began soaping myself using the huge bottle of 'strawberry fusion' shampoo. Must be because of the need to wash his furry body. I took a quick shower, brushed my canine teeth (Even his toothpaste tasted like strawberries. Rumble really likes them. Not that I mind) and walked out wrapped in a towel. _Wait...where are his clothes?_ I checked the closet but there wasn't anything inside. _Maybe I'll wear back the clothes from today._ Nope. One whiff of them made me sick. Never mind. I'm alone in this dorm. Not like anyone is going to see me naked. I crawled into Rumble's bed. At this point of time I would usually be at home studying. And here I am, sleeping in someone else's bed, in an entire other world, in another body. So much has happened today, and yet I didn't freak out... too much. Just sinking into the soft depths of the bed falling deeply asleep.

 _ **Somewhere else**_

"I'm so sorry sir. This won't happen again." The guy apologized while entering the dimly lit room. Streaks of light entered through the doorway, licking the folded arms of his boss. The henchman forgot to report back, so he hurried to the lair as fast as his loose clothing allowed him to.

"It'd better not. You know fully well what will happen." He grumbled. The last one reported merely five minutes late, and he was never seen again.

"Do you have it?"

"Yes yes. Let me...ah!" He fished out the file from his pocket. "Subject #154 arrived with a hitch at 11.30 this morning." He handed over the gleaming plastic file over.

"Finally. You actually did something right." The boss sneered, his teeth gleaming despite the lack of much light. Compliments from him were so valuable a reward, so the man gave him a nervous smile.

"So, let's see who are next human is." He flipped open the file. Inside laid information of the new dweller in Runeterra. His thumb rested against the photograph of the Chinese teenager with a birthmark on his left cheek.

"Jackie Chan. You're next."

 **Author notes: I'm beginning to enjoy writing about this story. Do review please! I'd like to see what you all think. And as always, have a great day/night!**


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

_Running. Damp brown leaves crumpling under my feet with every step. I was nearly there. Just another 100 metres. I could almost smell it. A sense of belonging. The forest floor was still humid from the afternoon downpour. If only these people would stop chasing me. "I see him! Right over there!" I didn't need to look back. I knew who it was. Veigar. The perfect student to teachers. The infamous school bully to others. His black fur shook wildly as he waved his hands at my direction. "After him!" My short legs could run only so fast, the pursuers slowly closing the gap. Every breath came faster and harder. My lungs on fire. I was fighting a stitch down my right side. Another...50 more..metr-AHH! My legs gave out under me as someone tackled me down. I tried struggling out his strong vice-like grip, but he was twice my size. I tried clawing at the dirt, praying that maybe it would have some leverage, but my futile attempt only uprooted several unfortunate plants. Sweat ran down our hot, panting bodies. "Got you now, pip-squeak." He growled at me, flipping me on my back. A few hours earlier, this same brown yordle was asking for help on his helcichemic equations. Now he was towering over me, threatening to squash me with his huge frame. I could feel my heart beating fiercely beneath my furry chest. "Please! Don't...hit me…" I whimpered softly, still wiggling side to side, fighting back tears that will show my weakness. My arms curled round my face to hopefully defend some of his blows."Too bad." A smile crept up his face before he grabbed my arm and pulled._

 **Runeterra**

" _AHHHHHHH!_ " A scream ripped out of my dry throat. But it was all gone. The forest. The bullies. Back under the white sheets of my bed. At my bedside stood a tanned yordle with green goggles holding a basket, staring at me in shock. His free hand cradled my forearm. "It's okay. You're safe now. Nothing to worry about." He whispered softly, stroking my arm. A hint of vanilla wafted from his arms. "Whatever happened is gone." He wore a plain white singlet that revealed up to his shoulders and blue shorts. Taking a closer look, there was a pile of clothes inside the basket. _Oh shit. I'm still naked!_ I immediately shot up straight in the bed.

"Erm, Ziggs. What are you doing here?" I questioned, wrapping the blanket around my waist. I felt something pleasurable around my groin and peered between a small gap through the blanket to see my sexual organ fully erected. _Damn. I got morning wood!_ Ziggs' cheeks turned bright pink at my predicament.

"I brought back your laundry for you. Hagar didn't tell you, did he? Here you go." He placed it at my bedside. "Want to go for brekkie after you get ready?" He leaned awkwardly to the left, rubbing his wrist. "Sure! Why not? Just gimme a minute." I reached over to get my clothes, but Ziggs politely left the room. "I'll wait outside." Before shutting the door quietly.

 _What was that dream?_ The warm water was a nice soothing relief to the troubling night. _Veigar. That forest. I have never been there and yet..._ I began shampooing my fur. Lesson learnt; Soap every single crevice or the fur will tangle up. _I knew what everything was. Where was I even going?_ After rinsing off the dirty water, I tried my best to dry off whatever I could.Shifting through the array of clothing in the basket, I decided on a black and white T-shirt and jeans.

"Ready yet?" Ziggs called out.

"Just about." I stood in front of the mirror to check myself out. Up till now, Rumble's body still felt alien to me. In the toilet, it would seem to be of normal size, but the fact that I was smaller than the others here bother me. On earth, I was always larger than the rest, physically and mentally. The furry canine in the mirror stared back almost deep in thought.

"Come _on_! I'm starving here!" Ziggs thumped at the door.

"Okay already! Nearly done." I too was ravenous, my stomach growling in agreement.

"Oh boy! They have bacon! Sausages too!" Ziggs was practically drooling once we stepped into the air-conditioned cafeteria. "Neat. Lets go queue up then." Both of us grabbed a plate each from the metallic holder at the start of the line. It was warm to the touch despite the cold surroundings. Maybe it was cleaned by a dishwasher? That fake lemon scent itched my nose. In front of us in line was a nine-tailed fox-woman with a slender figure and long, black hair draped on her right shoulder. One of her tails rubbed against Ziggs' rump, beckoning the oblivious yordle closer. "What you gonna have?" Ziggs asked as he dumped several strips of bacon and eggs on his plate. "I'll see. Just my habit to know what I can get and decide from there." Looking past his shoulders, I found what I was looking for. In the near distance sat my usual breakfast choice. It looked a bit like silk scrambled up with vegetables, but I know that it should taste good. "Really? Noodles for breakfast? You Asian or something?" He questioned me as I scooped some of the steaming hot noodles onto my plate. A fishball rolled onto the floor. "Yep. I'm Chinese. You?"

"Same. Just that I prefer bacon." He chuckled a bit, making me smile. _He's so quirky._ We walked over to the yordle tables right after grabbing a fork and spoon each. Only Poppy was eating breakfast so far.

"Hey there, Poppy!" I waved at her. She looked up from her meal.

"Morning, Rumble and Ziggs. Have you gotten used to the League yet?"

"Mostly. Just that I don't know what the places are. Especially somewhere called 'Bundle City'."

"Oh that's okay. You don't really need to k- **wait. You don't know** _ **Bandle City?**_ " She jumped up from her seat and look at me as if I was stupid.

"Well...yeah. Is it important or something?"

" _Of course_ it is. It's where _all_ yordles come from. You'll give the game away if your parents visit and you _somehow_ forgot. ZIGGS! " She turned to him. "You were supposed to explain **everything** to him. How could you possibly forgotten about Bandle City?" Despite her practically foaming in the mouth, Ziggs kept his cool.

"I'll have you know that actually I was going to bring Rumble there in secret tomorrow to let him see for himself! Today, I'm letting him try riding Tristy first. Wouldn't it be more unusual if he forgot that?" Poppy gritted her teeth, trying to find out what to come back with. But nothing came. "Fine. Suit yourself." She then picked up her plate and left. We both sat down as she stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Don't mind her, Rumble." Ziggs smiled. "Just because she's the ambassador, she thinks she can throw her weight around."

"OK now _steady._ " Ziggs held my hand as I tried clambering into the hulking piece of machinery. I couldn't help but wonder why on earth...wait, I mean _Runeterra_ did Rumble not consider building a small ladder that would allow me easier access to the controls. My feet balanced precariously on the tip of the flamethrowers(which I had seen first hand how freakin powerful they can be). "Walk carefully along the sides." Ziggs was just about coaching me through this. Step by step, I inched closer to the interior. But then, just about one metre away, I somehow slipped on Tristy's arm. " _Watch out!_ " I gasped before tumbling towards the ground. Already, I've experienced a broken limb previously, and it(put simply) sucked. I braced myself for impact, curling my arms over my face. However, I landed on a soft, warm surface instead. "I-I got you." _No way._ I parted my arms to find that I had landed on top of Ziggs' chest! He heaved slightly from my added weight.

"You okay man?" He asked. My shoulders were supported by his gentle hands.

"Erm, yea. Of course." My face felt burning hot. I'd never been this close to another guy. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." A slight sweetness seemed to be emitted from his breath. Probably from the additional pancakes with maple syrup. Now that I was closer than ever, I realised that a piece of reddish-brown meat was stuck next to his cheek.

"Hey, you've got some bacon over here." I mirrored where it was.

"Really?" He licked his tongue around the area, successfully flicking it into his mouth. "Mmm. You're right." That was actually...kinda cute to watch. _No! Back to the task at hand!_

"Alright. Now let's try this again." I rolled off of him and got up. Tristy still remained as tall as ever. There wasn't any obvious way to enter from the front.

"Come on. We've got to think of something. Yordle brains are, after all, the smartest of all." He dusted himself off. _Maybe from the back?_ I strolled to the behind of Tristy to find no obvious way to enter either. "I can't seem to find an entrance here." I exclaimed, but just as I said that, I noticed a small bright-red lever hiding behind the right mechanical arm. I yanked it down and steam hissed out of the behind. _Nice sense of humor, Rumble._ The equalizer rockets slid upwards towards the ceiling, as if it was about to shoot off into the air. _It would suck if I ruined this room._ The opening was just big enough for my small stature, but even then it was quite a squeeze slipping inside. Rust flaked off the entrance onto my clean fur. Looking around, the inside was shaped into a spherical ball. A row of brightly coloured buttons and switches lined around the front. A red, leather chair was obviously the driver's seat. I sat down and leaned back. My back sunk into the confines of silky smooth leather. Reaching for the controls, I experimently pressed a button. Tristy coughed and sputtered as she reawakened. Murky black oil seeped out from below the seat. Besides that, this was cool. I flicked a switch and a drawer sprung open in front of me, smashing into my stomach. " _Argh._ " A short burst of pain burned. "Rumble! What's wrong?" I heard Ziggs yell. "Nothing at all. Just smacked myself by accident." Examining the drawer, the contents consisted of tools like variously-sized wrenches, funny-looking screws and other sorts of knickknacks that made no sense to me. I grabbed one tool out, rolling the cold metal on my hand. "Nice." I reached out for another odd tool, when my vision turned fuzzy. My hands fell short of where the drawer was, and I blacked out.

 _"I'll show them. I'll show them_ _ **ALL**_ _what I'm capable of." The control board was nearly complete. Circuitry fully installed. My flamethrowers can unleash a torrent of fire for the entirety of...just about three seconds. It can spit out electro-harpoons! One at a time...I caressed my rusted metal creation. She can do so much more. If only I didn't despise Heimerdinger. Just thinking of his name aggravates me. Asshole gave away his amazing tech. But for what? A stupid pat on the head. A wrench flew across the room, narrowly missing a half-eaten nutella sandwich. I believe...no... I_ _ **know**_ _I can upgrade her! Just need a bit more time. Perhaps if I bunked school tomorrow, she'll be ready by-_

 _"Rumble! How are ya doing?" That voice. I turned to the doorway of my self-made reclusion to find a figure about the size of the door itself. Her blue fur bounced gleefully like her personality. "Mum. I'm working here." I yelled, returning to rewiring the rockets. "But honey, someone from school is here to see you." I tensed up. Nobody ever wanted to look for me other than for trouble. My mother didn't know about the bullying, thinking that my welts were just accidents from my garage. "He's here, okay. Enjoy yourself." She welcomed the visitor inside, a yordle possibly my age, and shut the door. The air was silent as the guy stood at the entrance. Shadows hid his identity. His head moved from left to right, probably surveying the garage. I grabbed a wrench tightly in my hand, readying myself for an attack. Suddenly, he reached for the side of his shorts and removed a round object. "Cool garage." He mused with a sorta rough tone. As he closed the distance between us, I realised that he was bigger than me by about a head. "Don't come nearer, please!" I shifted back, but my back pressed against the entrance of Tristy. Nowhere to go. "Huh. What's the matter?" He stepped into the glow of sunlight from my overhead window, revealing a coffee-cream coloured yordle. Emerald eyes sparkled with joy, a crescent smile displayed on his face. "Your workshop is awesome. Loads better than the one in school!" He threw up the object in his hand up, becoming alight. "You-... you've got a bomb!" I ducked under the control panels, awaiting the imminent explosion. I curled up tightly, hugging my knees close to my chest. Who'd have thought that they will even go as far as to kill me! "Dude chill~ I haven't rigged any explosives yet. I heard small pings of metal as he crawled over the controls. "I see you've put a lot of work in this." He sounded almost...impressed by me. Only my mother ever praised me. But then again, all mothers do that. "Erm. Yeah." I hesitated leaving my safe zone. He might be trying to lure me out. Whatever space that there was, I wedged myself in even more. "So, ya really are introverted, huh?" More movement. His breathing became louder until his face peered upside down, so close to mine that I felt every warm breath. I buried my face into my dirty arms, breathing so fast that I found myself whimpering. "No no. It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you." He spoke gently. And for the first time, another yordle touched me with no intention to hurt or ask for help. His hands were smooth and clean, quickly getting oily from my dirty fur, caressing my cheeks. My whimpering stopped. Looking up, I could see the genuineness in his eyes. I felt safer now. No danger in the presence of another yordle._

 _"What's your name?" I asked. He removed his hand from my cheek. I wanted it back, yet I didn't dare request._

 _"I'm Ziggs." And the world flashed brightly in white._

" _rumb... mble...Rumble..._ _ **RUMBLE!**_ " My whole body shook involuntarily. My eyes shot open to see Ziggs' face a few centimeters from mine. My shoulders swung to and fro, and I realised that he was squeezing them so tight that they hurt. "Ziggs, you're hurting me." I winced.

"Oh sorry." He released all the tension, clasping his hands together. "Are you okay? You just spaced out for a moment there." He looked me straight in the eyes, as if searching for the answer himself.

"Yea I'm fine. Just...I don't know. Dreaming again?" I replied. He didn't seem to sure of it.

"Hmm." He rubbed his chin in thought. "I think you might be having memories of Rumble's past. I too had them for a while once I entered Ziggs." He stared at the controls. _Is he reminiscing what happened?_ "You know what. Let's ask Hagar. He should be able to find out the problem." He said quite seriously.

"Where do we find him?" I imagined that he had a group of summoner friends that he hung out with constantly, neglecting me completely.

"I think I've got an idea. Follow me!"

 **Author notes: Sorry for not posting for so long. School is hard on me, as per usual. I'm on league amino app, so do follow me for polls on future pairings(I got a kennen x fizz coming up) Reviews would be awesome for this story and have a great day/night!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Slow down already!" The sun beamed its hot rays down across the courtyard. I was already sweating like mad as it is. Ziggs' half-dragging me across the pavement wasn't helping. A blonde lady in gleaming, clean armor looked at us in the middle of a lively conversation with a hulking man with shoulder plates as big as my entire body. She twirled her wand around absently-mindedly, as though it was part of her. "We can't let another one of those...things happen again. What if you're operating Tristy and suddenly fall unconscious?" Ziggs said, his grip on my tightening ever so slightly. His determined expression somehow made me feel relieved about this. Having someone else that cared for me in this foreign land felt comforting.

"Did you ever have it before?" I questioned Ziggs. Could it be that Rumble's body was rejecting me? If it did, what wou-"

"Not at all." He shrugged. "Maybe this is a new case of illness for the substitutes. Last month, Volibear's substitute had severe headaches and had to be hospitalized for a whole week." The thought that I may be sick sent a shiver down my spine. Those TV shows made it out to be torturous for patients, with drips stabbed into their wrists. Pissing into a tube attached to your dick. Being bed-ridden looked horrible. "Better hurry then."

Yordles tend to hop more than run, as I found out. To an unknowing observer, we might have looked like a happy little furry couple skipping along the path rather than a life-or-death situation. Before long, we approached a bright yellow structure shaped like a crescent moon. The front was like a huge mirror that stretched across the curve of the moon where the reflection of the entire courtyard was displayed. Ziggs walked closer to it until he stopped just short. "He should be here in his office." He said to me. Or was he reassuring himself? Then he strolled casually straight into it! The 'mirror' quaked at his entry, enticingly reminding me of jelly as it swallowed him whole. As his last patch of fur disappeared into the 'mirror', I was momentarily left alone outside the unknown contraption. The cooling winds blew north, beckoning me to enter as well. Hesitantly, I reached out my hand and guided it to the 'mirror'. At first, nothing happened. The surface remained as solid as I thought it would be. Rumble looked back at me with a quizzical look. And then suddenly it collapsed into a gooey substance. Silvery and cold around my fingertips. I experimentally twirled my hand round and round, and the goo swirled accordingly, similar to that weather forecasting screen I see on TV where the clouds swirl around. At last, after taking a deep breath, I stepped in.

%%%

For an instant, I was completely adrift inside the goo. Entire body engulfed in some kind of chilled jelly. If I opened my mouth, I could have probably choked on it. Or at the very least tasted it. Most likely taste disgusting. Imagine how many people passed through this. **Augh**! Would my fur become soaked in this? Oh my gosh! What if I'm stuck in this forever? Too late to think about it because as soon as that thought came, I finally broke through the mysterious membrane.

 _%%%_

 _ **Author's note: I'm sorry! For over a month of waiting and this is it? Well, it is because I'm leaving for the UK for a several weeks so I thought I might as well post up whatever I've done first. Plus I am still working out a few angles for story progression. Maybe I will blog more on League amino to make up for this?**_


End file.
